


Drowning In The Night

by Ayam_Cemani



Series: White and red [2]
Category: Heaven's Official Blessing, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Calamity!Xie Lian, God!Hua Cheng, M/M, Slight Horror Elements, Slight Humor, hualian go on a date, more disconnected drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayam_Cemani/pseuds/Ayam_Cemani
Summary: The wind whistled in his ears when He Xuan raced to his position, and the tree responded by tossing him a couple Li into the next one, cradled carefully in their pliable embrace. They let him slip down, landing silently on the soft earth. He peeked out at Black Sails, standing back in small circle of trees, eyeing He Xuan’s back suspiciously. Obviously waiting to see if she could catch the ghost while He Xuan approached. It took everything he had not to snicker at them. He turned to dart from his hiding spot to the next- and nearly ran right into Bai Wuxiang!
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, hua cheng & he xuan
Series: White and red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Drowning In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> -slaps this down and passes out-

It looks a bit like an alter, Hua Cheng thinks. Qing Xuan’s airy pavilion holds three beautiful urns on an elegant table, incense wafting about in the still air, even the wind unwilling to disturb their rest.

He Xuan is kneeling before them, hands on his knees, before it. He’s quiet now. Nothing unusual. His shoulders slumping, weary and heavy from a weight Hua Cheng knows he can’t understand. Nothing he wants to understand either.

Quietly he goes to kneel beside his friend. Plucking an incense stick from his robes, his own personal blend of ginger, lemon, and a hint of dragon’s blood sap. Expensive sticks used by his followers to wish a deceased soul good luck. It’s placed in the dish, lit of its own accord, and Hua Cheng settles back on his legs to watch as it’s smoke curls in the air next to the one He Xuan placed.

The eyepatch blocks his view of He Xuan, and that’s okay. He Xuan doesn’t like people knowing he has emotions.

He Xuan was the one to break the silence. Stating coolly, clearly, “He wasn’t my brother.” 

“Yeah.” 

Hua Cheng can hear in the back of his mind, the communication array full of heavenly officials mourning for the death of Shi Wudu. Most of it was insincere. Many only bemoaning that they could no longer ride on the coattails of the second wealthiest god. The few who were sincere, well, it’s not like they’d known Shi Wudu very well in the first place.

Shi Wudu’s heavenly Calamity went horribly. It spun out of control thanks to Qing Xuan’s schemes, and many people had died under the full force of the hurricanes he failed to control. The gods had rescued a few, but for those left over, Shi Wudu had fallen from grace. His temples ravaged and burned to the ground and people choosing to worship the new water master- He Xuan- instead. At his lowest and broken, Qing Xuan whisked him away. After that, Hua Cheng didn’t know. He didn’t really want to know.

“His family wasn’t mine.” 

“En.”

With Shi Wudu’s fall, the crimes his family made against He Xuan and Qing Xuan were brought to light. Not that the gods cared that much, but a scandal was always something juicy for them to sink their teeth into.

“This is my family. Right here.” Hua Cheng only has one eye, so he can’t see the way He Xuan’s hand grip too hard. He wouldn’t look over even if he did. Still, he can hear the sound of the cloth tearing. The hitched breathing. How he starts and stops a few times before he choked out, “I don’t care about him.”

“... I know.”

* * *

Hua Cheng blows out several whistles, grinning when the warbling notes are returned to him. Exploring the Hollow Orchard had led him to a most delightful discovery; The strange black fruits could repeat noises like a group of ghostly crows Though, unfortunately for Qing Xuan and He Xuan, Hua Cheng currently was abusing this quirk to watch them scramble around trying to find the source of the noises. They’d run in one direction, or split up and run in opposite directions, trying to kick the ass of whatever horrible little ghost on this beautiful day was tormenting them. Only, they would never catch up, and never find the source. If only for another delightful quick of the Orchard- The trees were rather fond of Hua Cheng. It hadn’t taken much convincing at all to make a game of them silently tossing him casually back and forth in their branches. Thickening when those two would turn to see what was causing the rustling, hiding his form, and creating rustles off the way so he could dart behind their trunks. Helping him keep the game going.

“Hua Cheng! I swear if that’s you after all I’ll turn you into a ghost myself!” He Xuan really wasn’t one to cuss in front of too many people. The few times Hua Cheng could remember him swearing were at Hua Cheng himself. Usually when they were sitting in detention and He Xuan was trying to strangle him.

The wind whistled in his ears when He Xuan raced to his position, and the tree responded by tossing him a couple Li into the next one, cradled carefully in their pliable embrace. They let him slip down, landing silently on the soft earth. He peeked out at Black Sails, standing back in small circle of trees, eyeing He Xuan’s back suspiciously. Obviously waiting to see if she could catch the ghost while He Xuan approached. It took everything he had not to snicker at them. He turned to dart from his hiding spot to the next- and nearly ran right into Bai Wuxiang!

Hua Cheng stared at the mask, mouth clamped shut, but eye darting back and forth between the white calamity and his two victims.

“... What are you doing?” Bai Wuxiang’s voice was soft, not angry, but not exactly pleased either. 

Again, Hua Cheng glanced towards those two, and then shrugged his shoulders, “What’s it look like?” he chuckles. Voice just as soft so as not to be heard just yet.

Bai Wuxiang turned towards them as well, and Hua Cheng really hoped that it wasn’t just pure dumb luck from where they stood that meant he was seeing the laughing face. He still held his breath when Bai Wuxiang held up a single finger, pointed at Hua Cheng, and pointed at the ground where they stood. So he shut his mouth again and watched with excitement and curiosity burning him in turn to see whatever Bai Wuxiang would do next.

It ends up being standing behind Qing Xuan and He Xuan- who returned to Black sail’s side and they were angrily muttering to each other about the sudden quiet. Waiting patiently until they turned, as he had to Hua Cheng. The result almost had the crimson god doubling over from laughter- Qing Xuan screeched and leapt into He Xuan’s arms. Both of them shouting at Bai Wuxiang for being a creeper and demanding to know what ghosts were here in the orchard. 

Hua Cheng’s laughter died a little when he only waved them off, saying that all the fruits were the souls of people. They would have to be more specific.

“What do you mean they’re all people!?” He Xuan exclaimed after throwing Qing Xuan back on the ground. 

Qing Xuan leaped back onto his shoulders, growling and ignoring the way he tried to toss her off again. Bai Wuxiang watching them tussle without a care.

“Lost and broken spirits seek me out, full of rage and needing release. At times, after I use their rage to kill, if their vengeance has not been sated, they return again.” He’s still so quiet, but the Orchard moreso. His words carrying easily. “I leave them here. Allowing them a form of peace until I need their power again.”

Hua Cheng cautiously eyed the tree next to him, seeking out on of the lower hanging fruits as it swayed casually. Seeming amused at the acknowledgement. 

“That explains a lot of the creepiness this place!” Qing Xuan said from her perch, He Xuan either realizing she wasn’t going to be thrown off easily, or not wanting to be without protection against the disease. 

“You raise broken ships and ruins in yours.” Bai Wuxiang said flatly.

“Yeah but those aren’t people!” Qing Xuan waved her hands about. Almost causing them to fall over- if not for how steady the martial god was on his feet.

“If it bothers you, there’s the way out.” A pale hand was lifted, pointing in the direction of ghost city. Qing Xuan hmphed and bickered with He Xuan the whole way, but the two skedaddled so fast, Hua Cheng was actually impressed. Figuring they would be fine, they were set out of his mind and Hua Cheng’s attention returned to the trees.

“If the fruit is people? What’re the trees?”

“Bone.” Bai Wuxiang’s voice sounded to his left, but Hua Cheng only tilted his head. Already growing used to his bad habit of moving silently. “The ground is ash and decomposed bodies.” The crying face peeked out, Bai Wuxiang reaching out and fondly patted the slim trunk.

“Yong’An and Xian Le, they work together now to hold the disease in check.”

Hua Cheng hummed thoughtfully, nodding once, then again for good measure. 

“I’m sure they’re glad for the chance Gege.”

Bai Wuxiang pulls his hand away, and Hua Cheng grimaces. Knowing he misspoke when, instead of lowering further, the walls he so carefully chipped away at were built back up between them.

"Were they conscious, they would not be. They would curse my name, as they have always done." 

* * *

Ghost City is always a lively place despite the name. Perhaps it’s because most ghosts had been alive once, they still felt the need to justify the space they took up. Felt the need to act as familiar to their former lives as they could. Perhaps continuing to act human, the markets, the gambling den, and the dramas that came with, was just a fun way for them to spend their afterlives. Whatever the reason, it’s untamed humanity, the worst of what could be offered without restraint, often drew many mortals and gods to decompress within its walls. Finding comfort in the freedom of not needing to pretend to be better than they were. For Hua Cheng, the city was both a marvel, and that very comfort. He would be forced to deny it while in the heavens. Tasting the bitter words on his tongue and spewing whatever nonsense the courts wanted to hear about Ghost Cities depravity. 

This night was a new night for him. Freed of the Heavens and of their rules and gilded suppression. So he waltzed around the city as it rejoiced around him. Not for him of course, never for anything so blase as a god out of heaven and among them. The ghosts were crying out for their lord, Bai Wuxiang. 

From their screams and their calls, the offers and their pleas from the many long years before this night, Hua Cheng gathered that the ghosts rarely saw their lord. Bai Wuxiang preferred to race about amongst humans and search for something (Hua Cheng he now knew), rather than deal with them. When he did, he did not pay attention to them exactly, preferring instead to delegate those tasks to others more capable- but each were eternally grateful for allowing them to step onto his territory. To find a safe haven from all ghosts, humans, and gods alike.

Bai Wuxiang, they cried. All manners of titles and praises- not a single ‘your highness’ as was proper, Hua Cheng noted. It seemed they only called him that behind his back. Fair enough, Hua Cheng also knew he hated that title with a passion he rarely had for anything else.

Towards Hua Cheng however, those that knew him already weren’t surprised to see him. Only that he wasn’t bothering to hide his divinity anymore. They shot a few cautious glances toward Bai Wuxiang as they politely greeted ‘my lord’s friend’, and were enthused when Hua Cheng stopped to chat. Idle chatter really, but it pleased them. It seemed to please Bai Wuxiang as well, as he stopped every time Hua Cheng did. Letting him meander about the city as he pleased and take in the sights and sounds. Learning more about the controlled chaos in one single night than he had in eight hundred years.

Perhaps the revelries were somewhat for Hua Cheng after all. 

He couldn’t say he minded it much either. He was in such a good mood, he would have been willing to stick his nose into a slime demon’s underwear… Practically anyway. If it wouldn’t have ruined Bai Wuxiang’s good mood as well. 

Hua Cheng used his now empty food stick- free grilled calamari from a gloomy looking vendor that stank of sea water and his hair wouldn’t stop squirming that Hua Cheng quietly and promptly tossed to some ghostly child in the crowd- to poke at the so-called clothing offered by another vendor. The clothes growled and rumpled themselves up, one of them even lifted an arm and curled it’s sleeve to give the appearance of a raised middle finger before the half maquillage vendor smacked it back down with a humble apology. Hus Cheng only waved her off with a laugh, stating the clothes were of fine make and left her blushing.

The demon and the god walked off together, Hua Cheng turning to Bai Wuxiang with a much softer smile than he’d given anything else in the city. Smiling all the more when no one but himself saw the slight stumble in usually even, yet stiff and unnatural step. Bai Wuxiang would never allow for anyone else to see him be so human. 

The way back to the Hollow Orchard was even better. With the hustle and bustle of the city behind them Bai Wuxiang relaxed somewhat. Swaying a bit more. Seeming almost human for Hua Cheng’s eyes only.

Hua Cheng laced their fingers together and slowed, stopping their journey at the door of the golden foil palace. “You know how to show a man a good time.” He said, bringing up Bai Wuxiang’s hand.

“I’m glad you think so.” Bai Wuxiang sounded almost shy. “We’ve never been on a date before.” 

A new bit of their past! Hua Cheng grabbed it eagerly, tucking it away somewhere safe and special in his mind and heart. Sure, he had a lot of his memories back, but bits and pieces he hadn’t had still floated to the surface. Some good, some bad, some boring, but they were his, and thus he would fight to keep them. It was better now though, with Bai Wuxiang actually offering him things that would peel away the shadows and clouds and give him something new to experience.

“Destroying a kingdom doesn’t count?” A grin laced his teasing words. Amused as the crying side tilted up for him, the grin on the laughing side growing all the more crooked.

“I suppose if you want it to.” he said, all fond exasperation.

“Of course not Gege! This is far better!”

Bai Wuxiang’s hand very gently squeezed Hua Cheng’s warm ones.

“There is something missing from our date though.” He grins again as bai wuxiang sounds perplexed.

“Oh? What do you wish to see this date is perfect?”

“A kiss from my beloved of course.” 

Bai Wuxiang paused. 

Hua Cheng isn’t offended though. They’re still working on Bai Wuxiang being comfortable to take off his mask around him again- so the god simply waits. Knowing that he knows Hua Cheng won’t press the issue if he backs out. 

They stay in silence for a moment, and then the demon lifts up his other hand, bringing up, under the mask, resting his fingers where his lips would be, and then holding that hand out to Hua Cheng’s cheek. 

“Better?” He asks, quiet again. From nerves this time, but that’s okay.

Hua Cheng catches his hand, cradling it against his face. Sighing softly and kissing his palm in return. “Thank you Gege, this night has been wonderful. Can we do it again soon?”

“... Any time San Lang wishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so there was originally gonna be something about mu qing and feng xin and a very naked hua cheng but I left it where it was


End file.
